pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
JE087: The Screen Actor's Guilt
Aim to Be a Pokémon Master |jsongs2 =Face Forward Team Rocket! |songs =Born to Be a Winner |machars =Ash, Misty, Brock |rchars =Jessie, James |michars =Brad Van Darn, Vitzo, Brad's Groupies |pchars =Ash's Pikachu, Team Rocket's Meowth, Misty's Togepi, Jessie's Wobbuffet, Ash's Bayleef, Ash's Totodile, Ash's Noctowl, Jessie's Arbok, James' Weezing, Smoochy Pokemon in Vitzo's fantasy: Charizard, Houndoom |local = |b1 =zephyrbadge.png |b2 =hivebadge.png |b3 =plainbadge.png |b4 =fogbadge.png|guest =Brad Van Darn}} is the 46th episode of Pokémon: Johto League Champions. Synopsis While in a town en route to Olivine City, Ash and co. encounter a man being chased by girls who leaves what appears to be a newborn baby with them. What it actually is a Smoochum and she puts the hat the man had on Brock. The girls fawn over him until they realize he's not who they thought he is. They look at a poster and realize both the hat and the Smoochum belong to a man named Brad. Will Smoochum be reunited with Brad? And what is Team Rocket up to this time? Episode Plot As the heroes come in a town, a crowd of girls runs. Brock thinks they are after him, but they pass him. A man comes and gives Ash a package, telling him to hold on it, then goes away, dropping his hat. Ash unwraps the package, containing a Smoochum. The Smoochum kisses Ash and Misty. The Smoochum lifts the hat and comes to Brock, who puts the hat on. Suddenly, the crowd of girls come to them, causing the heroes to drop Smoochum, Togepi and Pikachu, who go after a Skiploom bot. Brock takes his hat off, causing the ladies to be disappointed, since he is not Brad. The heroes watch an advert of a movie, in which the character, Brad (who gave Ash Smoochum) attacks some villains. Suddenly, the heroes see their Pokémon are gone. Team Rocket lead the bot to a hole, so Togepi and Smoochum go through. Pikachu comes as well, but gets stuck. Jessie pulls him out and is delighted they caught Pikachu, while she stretches his face. Pikachu goes to electrocute her, but Jessie wears rubber gloves which do not conduct electricity, then puts him in a bag. Jessie sees the Smoochum and is delighted, since Smoochum kisses her. However, the heroes come, so Ash sends Bayleef and Totodile. Bayleef uses Razor Leaf, cutting the bag and freeing Pikachu. Totodile uses Water Gun on James, freeing Togepi and Smoochum, who are caught by Bayleef's Vine Whip. The Skiploom bot goes to attack, but gets pushed and soaked with Team Rocket by Totodile's Water Gun. Since they are wet, they are easily blasted off by Pikachu's Thunderbolt. Ash is glad to see Smoochum fine, who wants to kiss him. The actor, Brad, sees if there are the kids he gave Smoochum to, but are not present. The ladies spot him, though a limousine comes and he enters to go away from them. The heroes walk and notice Brad in the limousine, so decide to follow him. They come to a stadium, so Ash plans on entering and giving Smoochum back. Brad does not want to act, though a man reminds him they signed a contract. The man advises him that he should get rid of Smoochum and find himself a Charizard or a Houndoom. Brad refuses, since Smoochum believed in him, as he was inspired by her even if he washed dishes or got scolded in dancing lessons. Ash thinks they should climb the tree, as he climbed bigger ones when he was a kid. He warns Smoochum to hang on him, so Brad hears that. The man sees them and puts the curtain on, as he would track of Smoochum himself, then pushes Brad out of the room. The heroes speak to the man to give Smoochum back. The man replies that they can keep Smoochum, since Brad does not want it. Brad comes to see the man, Vitzo, but gets happy once he sees Smoochum back. Smoochum gives him a kiss, but Vitzo tells them they shouldn't be seen like that. Team Rocket observe. Jessie is overjoyed to see Smoochum there, but Meowth admits it is scary to see Jessie acting nice instead of rough and mean. Brad gives Smoochum a soup. The heroes see he is gentle in private, causing Vitzo to threaten to sue them if they say anything about it. Brad asks of the heroes to watch over Smoochum until he comes back. Jessie and James took care of the guards, kept them tied up and gagged in a closet and disguised themselves. Vitzo comes and orders them to kick the kids and Smoochum out. Jessie and James come to the room and tell the twerps to get to the exit, even if against Brad's wishes. The heroes come to the stage and suddenly, they are being captured in a net. James and Meowth pull strings, causing the heroes to go up and down. Brad comes to the room, but sees Vitzo kicked them out. Brad goes to search for them. Jessie goes to put Smoochum in a cage. Meowth pulls a string, causing the stage curtain to be lifted. Jessie sees the crowd, so brings Smoochum up and says it is all her own. The crowd is displeased, but Jessie is angry, since they want to see an actor instead of her. Vitzo tries to stop Brad, but he continues to the stage. The heroes warn Brad Team Rocket are dangerous, but Brad wants to get Smoochum back. James sends Weezing and Jessie Wobbuffet. Wobbuffet is charmed by the crowd, so Jessie calls him back. Weezing goes to tackle Brad, but he evades. Jessie sends Arbok, who uses Poison Sting, but Brad gracefully dodges. Weezing goes to tackle him, but misses and tackles Jessie instead. Brad gets Smoochum and tells she is everything to him. Vitzo thinks this is over. Arbok uses Headbutt, but Brad evades, causing Arbok to hit Meowth. Meowth is knocked out, so the heroes are freed. Ash sends Bayleef, who uses Razor Leaf on Team Rocket, then Vine Whip on Arbok to toss it. Weezing uses Smokescreen, which is spreading towards the audience, so Ash sends Noctowl to gust the smokescreen away. Smoochum uses Sweet Kiss, causing Team Rocket to be charmed. Using Thunderbolt, Pikachu blasts them off. The crowd is amazed by Brad, who admits Smoochum is his Pokémon and cares after her. The crowd is silent, causing Vitzo to be depressed, but the crowd thinks Brad and Smoochum are cute for that. Vitzo changes his mind and yells he loves Smoochum. Brad lets Smoochum kiss Ash. Ash refuses and falls down the staircase. Brock thinks Ash would be a better stuntman than a movie star. Later, the heroes see a trailer for Brad's next movie, in which Smoochum helps Brad. However, the heroes see the crowd with Smoochum dolls, so think Brad is Smoochum's co-star. Debuts Character *Brad Van Darn *Vitzo Move Sweet Kiss Trivia The "Who's that Pokémon?" is Murkrow. Gallery Smoochum, the charming Pokémon JE087 2.jpg Smoochum kisses Misty JE087 3.jpg Togepi and Smoochum go to the Skiploom bot JE087 4.jpg Jessie stretches Pikachu's face JE087 5.jpg Jessie's rubber gloves do not conduct electricity JE087 6.jpg Jessie is delightened by Smoochum JE087 7.jpg Vidso proposes Brad to get some cool Pokémon JE087 8.jpg Smoochum and Brad, as dish washers JE087 9.jpg Vidso puts the curtain on JE087 10.jpg Vidso threatens to sue the heroes JE087 11.jpg Jessie and James, the cops JE087 12.jpg Pikachu imitates Cyndaquil JE087 13.jpg Wobbuffet is charmed by the audience JE087 14.jpg Brad evades Arbok's Poison Sting JE087 15.jpg Team Rocket got affected by Sweet Kiss JE087 16.jpg Vidso begins to like Smoochum JE087 17.jpg Ash got knocked out JE087 18.jpg The crowd got Smoochum dolls }} Category:Pokémon: Johto League Champions Episodes Category:Episodes written by Hideki Sonoda Category:Episodes storyboarded and directed by Yūji Asada Category:Episodes animated by Masaaki Iwane